Following Does No Good
by RoxyWavey
Summary: Morgead spots Jez on the motorway and follows her back home.


Morgead Blackthorn was driving down a highway in..where? Morgead didn't know where he was. Thistle had been driving him crazy, and then there was Piers making comments about Raven's hair just to piss Raven off. Val had fucked off somewhere, minding his own business, probably feeding.

He had driven as far away as he could from them, and now he didn't know where he was.

A flash of orangey-red coming his way caught his eye, and he got a glimpse of the person riding the bike.

He looked away from the road long enough to see the familiar black and red bike go right past him and take a right turn. Morgead sharply veered off to the right, the yells and middle fingers aimed at him being ignored, and followed Jez down a slope, leading to a quiet street. A human street.

He looked around, are we? There were no vampires here. Why was she here? Did she have a job to do? She's not..._living_ with _vermin_, is she? The questions spun around in Morgeads head.

All he could do at the moment was follow her and see what she was doing. Jez stopped at a nice looking house, with a white fence around the porch. After taking off her helmet and climbing off the bike, she retrieved a set of keys from her pocket, using them to open the door.

Keys.

This is when he knew something was wrong. She doesn't use keys to get into victims houses...or maybe they weren't her victims.

But that was impossible, right? This was Jez Redfern we were talking about. Ruthless killer, _Redfern._

She was a Redfern. There's no way she would put up with humans, is there?

Maybe. There was obviously a lot of things Morgead didn't know about Jezebel Redfern now.

Like why was she sitting on a window at the side of the clean house, and why did she do it so peacfully? She obviously hadn't killed any vermin yet, if she was going to at all. He didn't think she would now, but there was still a glimmer of hope inside him. He watched her stare at the houses around her, at the families walking past her, with a slight hint of sadness in her face.

He noticed, after getting a look at her face, that she looked more human. She didnt look as wild. Her eyes had changed to a more human grey/blue, and her features weren't as carefree.

When she suddenly stood up from the window, Morgead nearly jumped. He had been mimicking her pose on his bike, only now realilsing his foot was wedged in one of the wheels, and it kind of hurt.

When he looked back up at Jez's window, she was gone.

After climbing up the wall and peeking inside the room to make no one was inside, Morgead climbed in. Looking around, he realised Jez must have been in charge of this room; only she was decorate it this way. Dark purple walls, burgundy drapes, black curtains. He noticed sketch of Jez's uncle Bracken on the almost clear vanity table.

This must be where she lives, he thought.

There was a black table next to her bed, he saw. Pulling the handle, he realised it was locked. Easy.

He gave it a little poke. When that didnt open it, he kicked it. It made a loud _crash_, but he didn't panic. Instead, he went to open it again. This time it worked.

There was a box in there. It was a gold tin, with an intricate design on the lid. He opened it. inside that was a package.

He sighed. Why put a package inside a tin, then put the tin in a drawer? That's just stupid.

After untying the string, he pulled a thin stack of photos and drawings from the paper bag. Morgead quickly recognised the images as him and the gang, sometimes Jez. Hunting, laying around, having fun. There were a couple of drawings of specific things, like the willow tree outside Morgeads apartment that Jez loves so much.

He looked at a picture of him and Jez sleeping. They were young, around 12 or 13. After a moment he looked away, saddened.

As he neared the bottom of the pile, he came across a picture that almost took him by suprise. Because, you know, Morgead doesn't do suprised. No, sir.

After he got over the shine of the sun which took up around half of the page, he realised it was him. He was looking at a river that was behind him and beside him, but he couldn't see the stream beside him, as it was blocked by the glare of the sun.

He remembered that day. Him and Jez had gone out to play. Jez was going through what Morgead liked to call a "girl phase", where she actually acted like a girl, testing out makeup and washing every once in a while. This was one of the times she had agreed to be seen with him. Mostly they took pictures of stupid things, little things they saw and liked, and took _horrible _shots of.

In the picture Morgead looked so mature, yet carefree. It was a week after Morgeads mother had left, and Jez had finally convinced him to try ice-cream. He was so happy. Jez cheered him up, as always.

When they took the pictures to be developed, they fond the person that had left near the woods had not used it properly either. Jez and Morgead had looked through the pictures, laughing at most of them.

He was harshly pulled out of his memories by "_What do you think you are doing in my room!_" Jez.

He smirked and turned around, not willing to show her a smile. Jez started at the sight of Morgead in her bedroom. She had thought it was a friend of Claires, despite the clothing. When Morgead turned around around, something started up in her that had been dead for a year.

Her eyes darted to the images in his hands and when she looked back at his face her eyes were narrowed.

"Did you not get the hint when you saw it was _locked_?"

"Oh, it was locked?" Morgead grinned cheekily.

Believe it or not, Morgead had actually missed Jez. He had started getting feelings for her a month or two before she dissapeared. Like, more than friend feelings. Which kind of sucked, since he's known her since he was six and he was pretty sure she didn't return the feelings.

Je had kind of missed him too. The fighting, the comfort of knowing she had someone there for her(even if the playful hostility had taken over), the fact that she'd known him since for 11 years. Now that she hadn't seen him in a year, she couldn't say she knew him for longer, because she didn't.

Not like they were going to admit to they missed each other. They were too stubborn.

Jez stood there, gaping. Morgeads smile fell off his face., as he realised. Jez was here, in front of him, and he's hardly done anything.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" He said loudly. From across the hall, Jez's cousin Claire heard voices.

_Must be Jez talking to herself_, Claire thought.

Claire didn't like Jez. As soon as Jez introduced herself, she knew things were going to be different. She always got into trouble for the slightlest things, and yet Jez could get away with murder with just a warning.

Not that she _had _murdered anyone, as far as Claire knew.

When she heard a male voice, she got suspicious. Yes, it could be Jez's phone on loudspeaker, but it was too loud and clear for that.

Claire made her way across the hall to Jez's bedroom. Claire didn't like Jez's room. It was too dark and gothic for her. Claire's room was painted a light blue, with slightly darker blue curtains and carpet. There were no _drapes_, or anything like that. there was a pink bed, a white vanity, a white chest of drawers, a red TV, and a pink wardrobe.

Peeking through Jez's wooden door, she almost gasped. There was a _boy _in there. A scruffy boy, with a leather jacket and biker boots and messy black hair. The kind of boy Jez would go for. If Jez bothered with boys.

In fact, Jez hardly bothered with anything exept being a nuisance and making Claire's life hell.

They seemed to be having an argument. "How did you find me?!" Jez asked. Claire was confused. Didn't Jez want him to be here? Apparently not, judging by the angry look on her face.

The boy had a serious face._Serious business. _An immature voice in Claire's head giggled. "I saw you on the highway and followed you here." The boy answered. Jez looked even more annoyed now.

"And how could you be sure it was me? I had my helmet on; you couldn't see my face." Jez put a hand on her hip. "Jez, nobody can mistake your hair. And I was with you when you customised your bike, remember?"

So Jez knew this boy from before she came here. This had to be trouble. There was obviously some dark past that Jez refused to talk about, as whenever Nanami brought it up, she would go silent or run off.

This boy had to be a part of it.

Jez took a step forward. "Now you listen, Morgead."She stood tall and dignified.

"I want you-" Jez lost most of that dignity when she took another step forward and tripped over a pair of jeans lying on the floor. Morgead caught her.

"You want me?" Morgead mocked, a grin sliding onto his face. Claire almost laughed. Never before had she seen Jez trip over or be humiliated. Two minutes with this boy and she was falling over and being mocked.

Jez and Morgead stayed still for all of three seconds before they realised their surroundings. Jez pushed Morgead away from her. Morgead now looked a bit ticked off.

"Why did you leave?" He demanded. Jez went back to where she was standing."Why did you follow me?" She retaliated. "I wanted to see you, and ask why you left!" He exclaimed.

"Sshh! Keep it down, my aunt and uncle will hear you." Jez told him. Morgead stared. "You live with vermin?" He whispered loudly. Even if he really didn't like her at the moment, he didn't want her getting in trouble. She opened her mouth to reply, but Morgead cut her off.

"And don't avoid the question. Why did you leave?"

The redhead sighed. "It's better you don't know."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No , it's not."

"Yes, it is. Morgead, you would kill me if you knew."

"Tell me. I was your first friend. You've known me since you were 5. Jez, I don't think I would kill you." Morgead looked the tiniest bit sad.

Jez sighed again. "Yes, you would. And you wouldn't believe me." She could tell Morgead was getting pissed, and she didn't want that to happen. She was more human now. She couldn't just fight him.

He grabbed her arm, and ordered her quietly "Tell me." Jez let out a heavy breath and sat down on the bed. Morgead sat next to her. She shoved him a bit. He didn't budge. Neither of them noticed Claire looking through the keyhole.

"You know the night before I dissapeared, when we were chasing the skinheads?" Morgead nodded. "The one that I chased... he started crying. And then I started teasing him. But I couldn't bring myself to feed off him. I...I let him go."

"_What?_" Morgead stood up. Jez tugged him back down.

"I had a flashback to when my parents died. The council were yelling, "Kill the freak!" They were yelling about me." Jez looked a bit sad, and her eyes watered. Morgead looked concerned. He put an arm around her shoulder. He rarely saw her like this.

"So I called all of you back. I went back to my uncles, making the excuse about it not being safe to hunt there." She wiped at her eye. "I asked him about my parents, and who they were. _What _they were.

"He said that my father, yes, was a vampire, but my mother was a human." She looked warily at Morgead as if he were a bomb that she knew was going to explode.

She was right.

He jumped off the bed after letting it sink in but restrained from yelling. He glared at her, seething. "So are you human now? Do you still hunt? If you're human you can't hunt anymore. And why..._why didn't you fucking tell me?_" He hissed.

"We could've worked it out. But instead, you ran off without any warning. You didn't say goodbye. You left me and the gang angry, and confused, and scared. Scared, because what if you had been killed. Or kidnapped. Or been ran over with.. I dont know, a wooden 18-wheeler."

Jez now had her head in her hands. Morgead hadn't finished. "But instead, you left us, and we didn't know where you were, or whether we would find you or not. Val didn't make jokes for a _week, _Jez. A _week_."

Jez sat up. "And would you rather I stayed? Stayed and told you and then you would have to kill me? No, I don't want to die, thank you very much." She tilted her nose toward the ceiling. "And you didn't let me finish."

"I don't think there's much more left to say." Morgead huffed.

Throughout all of this Claire was sitting shocked by the door. Vampires? This must be some sort of trick, or Jez actually believes she is a vampire.

She nearly jumped when she heard the sound of something snapping. She peeped through the crack under the door. Morgead had a thick bit of wood in his hands, jagged at the end he was pointing towards the redhead in front of him. She looked around the room, and a chunk of Jez's wardrobe was missing.

Claire watched as he moved closer to her.

"I thought you said you'd never kill me." Jez raised an eyebrow. Even in the face of death, she was strong.

Morgead was disbelieving. Jez was human, and still not afraid.

He was right in front of her now. He cocked an eyebrow of his own.

"I keep my promises to family, not _vermin_." Morgead hissed.

"I _gave _you a family. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead. You would have no family. I was your best friend, remember!" Jez got ready to kick him.

She never got the chance to ruin his chances of children though, as a pair of soft lips covered her own. Jez moved her hand up to play with his hair, and Morgead placed his hands on her waist.

He gently ran his tongue against her lips and she opened them, his tongue slipping inside.

He pushed them back towards the bed,and Jez's knees buckled before they fell onto her dark bed cover.

The kiss got deeper and more desperate, Jez's leg finding its way around Morgead's waist, who was holding himself above her with one hand.

Neither of them heard Claire running down the stairs, too busy to pay attention.

They did hear the bedroom door being unlocked with Uncle Jim's spare key, though. By that time, Morgead's jacket and shirt had mysteriously disappeared. They froze for a half-second.

Jez quickly shoved Morgead and herself off the bed and he fit himself under it faster than, well, most things. His mind was still reeling from the kiss and he didn't think to rush out of the window.

But it wasn't fast enough. Jez's Aunt Nanami caught the flash of black dissapearing underneath the bed. Not that it was easy to see in this room.

Jez spotted Morgead's shirt by her knee in the bed and tried to inconspicuously shove it under the covers without her aunt noticing.

Nanami crouched and found Morgead. She coughed quietly and he looked up, seething. Jez was glaring at Claire, who only smirked.

"What is this?" Nanami demanded, looking away from Morgead.

"He was checking for dust bunnies!" Jez blurted out, then smiled at her aunt. Morgead nodded enthusiastically, now stood up. Nanami looked at his torso, and raised an eyebrow. "Boy, where's your shirt?" Jez coughed and looked at Morgead, then slightly cocked her head t her bed cover, where there was a small lump.

Morgead's hand shot out to grabd it, all the while talking.

"Yeah! She hardly ever cleans under her bed, loads of dust..." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Claire was still smirking, and Nanami looked unconvinced.

Both Jez and Morgead's lips were swollen, and Morgead's hair was a mess. Nanami looked pointedly at it.

"You two are a mess. Claire says she caught you two that true?" Morgead had gotten over his awkwardness, and was doing his best to not kill the two humans stood in front of him. Jez would kill him if he did.

The pair shook their heads profusely.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about." Jez said. She grabbed Morgead's arm and stalked out of the bedroom, her head held high, hissing at Claire as she went, "I will kill you, bitch."

**I know Morgead's a bit OOC in this but oh well. I had to re-read this because I forgot about it and I was determined to finish it by today.**

**-Kia x_o**


End file.
